


Love's not Time's fool

by rebellious (thermowire)



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Help, Other, i do not know how to tag stuff, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermowire/pseuds/rebellious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMIAN COLLEGE!AU WHERE AMY AND IAN ARE BOTH PROFESSORS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's not Time's fool

**Author's Note:**

> hiya c: amian for you!!! i read an cherik fic like this then i thought why not an amian au?? this story sucks and my writing style sucks man. so uh enjoy?? (title from sonnet 116)

i.

Amy was finishing her lap around Higginson when she felt her phone vibrate around her arm. She checked her phone and took a sip of water from her jug.

_Amy, Whitman's looking for you_

_something about your fall semester workload_

 With a groan, Amy began to jog back to where her car was. She texted her reply and did some cool down exercises. Putting on a loose tank top, she started her car and went to the direction of Fisher.

_thanks, be there in 20._

* * *

 

The blond headed towards the registrar’s office and found the whole floor was surrounded by the incoming freshmen. She held on tightly to her car keys and phone. She squeezed her way through the sea of people until she found herself in front of a line leading towards Whitman’s office.

‘what the hell?’

She made her way towards the door when she was yanked on her arm. “Hey! No cutting!”

she saw a very angry nerd and he was backed down by a jock. “Hey, let the pretty girl through buddy.”

Thank god these men are so sex craved that they’d let trough a sweaty girl in a tank top and running shorts in front of the line. But they would ask for a kiss after. Ugh gross.

“Nuh uh! We were here first!”

“We've been waiting for an hour!"

Amy quickly saw that a riot would form so she quickly texted Jane and looked at the group in amusement.

“Oh come! Look at her! We need to let her come first!”

“What the fuck man? We were waiting in line for an hour! Give us a break she just came now!” came the shrill retort from a girl in pink shirt

“She’s right! I have to fucking sign up for my prerequisite! This is my last chance!”

By the second, shouts were erupting and some were even shoving each other just to get to the front.

“You’re gonna let the girl through? She looks like a fucking tramp!” wait what?“look at what she’s wearing! This is a school, not a gym!”

Amy quirked her eyebrow at the girl “Excuse me? I’m right here.”

“Shut your mouth pretty girl. I came here first.” Oooh the girl in pink said. “So wait in the back of the fucking line man. Doesn’t mean you’re pretty you can sneak up-“

“Professor Cahill?

Thank fuck.

They all looked towards the door and they saw Jane with an amused smile on her face. “Professor? Mr. Whitman’s waiting for you.”

She smiled and headed towards the door. “Thanks Jane.” She didn’t bother looking back but she can hear the jaws of the people dropping. When the door to the office shut, she rested her weight towards and sighed. “Thank the lord you were here.”

She laughed and sat back down. What’s going on?”

“I tried to sneak in front of the line then a riot happened.” She sat on the chair near Jane’s desk and began tinkering. “It was a nice experience.”

“Yeah. I saw the face of the girl gnawing your head off. Damn you should see her face!”

“What why?” “She looked white as a sheet! I thought she was going to faint!” Jane said with a laugh

“God. Freshmen are the fucking worst. I feel sorry for the Profs teaching the prerequisite subjects.”

When Amy was going to respond, Whitman came out and signaled her to his office. “Sorry for the ruckus outside.” He said in lieu of a hello. “Almost have of the undergrads want to take an English class. We’re sorting out their shift forms already.”

He walked over towards his desk and picked up a folder. “So you know that Davis and Hank just retired, so the history department’s going to put a lot more man power this semester.” Jack handed her the forms of her students and stood up. “If you want to ask any more questions, head on over to Martin. Thank you for your time professor.”

“You too, sir.”

When she came out of the office she saw new sets of faces waiting to talk to Whitman. And one of them was the girl in pink. When she saw her, she bowed her head and looked like she was having a panic attack. Jane was busy so she kept their conversation brief.

“Still up for drink tonight?”

“Yep!”

Amy smiled and went on her way out the building. She looked at her watch and found that it’s still early; she can still do some grocery shopping for the week and for the get-together later.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and review????


End file.
